Masquerade
by Jaque Forever
Summary: Set during "Long Live the Queen". The Charmed Ones are trying to vanquish Cole, when something happened. The Source's essence leaves his body. But will Cole forgive them for trying to vanquish him or will Phoebe lost him forever? Also, what happened to the Source's essence in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. In this chapter there are some references and dialogues from season four's "Long Live the Queen" which I also do not own.

**Timeline: **Season four's "Long Live the Queen". This story won't follow the canon.

**Summary**_: _Set during "Long Live the Queen". The Charmed Ones are trying to vanquish Cole, when something happened. The Source's essence leaves his body. Now Phoebe and her sisters will need to fight to protect the family from the new Source. But will Cole forgive them for trying to vanquish him or will Phoebe lost him forever? Also, what happened to the Source's essence in the first place?

* * *

><p><strong>Masquerade<strong>

_Cole's penthouse_

"Phoebe, no. No!" Cole cried.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry," Phoebe said sobbing. This wasn't what she wanted. She loved him, she wanted to be at his side. But she couldn't stand the situation anymore.

Cole was the Source.

Cole was evil.

He needed to be vanquished.

Suddenly, her thoughts were broken by Piper's voice: "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda..."

As Piper started to say the vanquish spell, fire appeared near Cole's feet. Phoebe looked away and took a deep breath.

She needed to be strong. "Ashford, Helen, Laura and Grace..." she said firmly.

"Phoebe..." Cole let out in a whisper. He felt strange, no... he felt a bit stronger. He could feel it, the Source's essence was leaving his body.

The Source was escaping and Cole was about to experience a vanquish.

Paige was about to say her part of the spell, when Phoebe stopped her.

"Wait!" Phoebe yelled, as she saw Cole's body started to glow.

"What the hell is happening here?" Piper asked in concern.

"Look out!" Phoebe pointed at him.

They saw steam rose from his body, as Cole cried out in pain and fell on his knees.

"Cole?" Phoebe walked towards him.

"Phoebe, wait," Piper warned her. "What are you doing?"

Phoebe shook her head. "Can't you see? He was possessed! All this time he was possessed!"

"What? Possessed?" Piper asked frowning.

Phoebe nodded. "I almost... almost killed him," she said and _kicked one of the crystals_ out of formation, making the cage disappear.

"Phoebe, what you've done?" Paige asked, her eyes widening in astonishment.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm really sorry," Phoebe said, kneeling beside him.

"I tried to fight him... But he was too strong..." Cole let out in a whisper.

Piper sighed in relief. "It's okay," she turned to her baby sister. "He was possessed..."

Paige looked from Cole to Piper. "The steam over him... It was..."

"The Source," Phoebe finished the sentence for her. "I'm really sorry..."

Cole shook his head and stood up. "Cole?" Phoebe asked, as she saw him moving away from her.

Instantly, Piper put herself on guard, her hands up, prepared to blow him up – or, at least, to try it out. "What's wrong with you now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cole sighed, then looked up at Phoebe. "You almost killed me..."

Piper rolled her eyes and lowered her hands. "She didn't know you were possessed... We didn't know..."

"We nearly killed you, _but we stopped just in time_," Phoebe said softly. "I saw the steam and made the connection... You're okay, you're safe now."

"I need to be alone," he said, stepping back.

Phoebe cleared her throat. "Don't do this, not now... Come with me. We need to go back to the manor... We need to talk about what happened."

Cole crossed his arms against his chest and looked at the floor. "Not now... Please," he said firmly. If he could, he would shimmer away instantly. But once the Source left his body, he had no powers anymore.

"C'mon, don't be such a drama queen," Paige scoffed. "We didn't hurt you."

"It's okay," Phoebe said softly. "I'll give you some space, but I won't let go of you." Then she turned to her sisters. "Let's go home."

Piper and Paige exchanged glances, then the youngest Charmed One orbed her sisters out.

As they disappeared before his eyes, Cole took a deep breath and sat on the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Phoebe's room_

"Are you okay?" Piper asked in concern, as she sat on Phoebe's bed.

"I almost killed my husband... I'm not okay..." Phoebe replied, rubbing her forehead.

"It wasn't your fault, sweetie. And you saved him, if you didn't stop, we..."

"He won't forgive me..."

"There's nothing for him to forgive you for," Piper said softly. "He's confused, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked in a baby voice.

Piper let out a slight smile. "Yeah, you two love each other, this little one is the proof of it," she said, resting her hand over Phoebe's belly.

"I hope so... And Paige? Is she okay?"

Piper shook her head. "She complained about a headache."

"Maybe we should see her," Phoebe suggested.

"No, better to _let her rest; the day_ had been a long one already."

"Fine, good night, sweetie," Phoebe said softly.

"Good night, sweetie," Piper said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Paige's room<em>

Paige didn't know what was happening to her. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She was feeling strange and everything around her started to get blurry.

Suddenly, fire appeared in her eyes and they turned black. "What..." she mumbled and fell unconscious on the ground.


	2. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

Paige opened her eyes and found herself in a dark and cold cave. She was lying on the ground and forced herself to get up. She looked around her and embraced herself.

_How she ended up in that dark cold place?_

"What a surprise…" she heard a familiar voice behind her.

She turned and saw a figure standing in the corner, wearing a black cape. The creature lifted off her hood, showing her face.

Paige's eyes widened and she stepped back.

_It was like she was looking in a mirror or something._

_ That woman was identical to her._

"But how…" she rubbed her eyes.

_It wasn't happening._

_ It couldn't be true._

"We're one now… You and me… We're the Source," the Source in Paige's form said.

"No…" Paige stepped back. "You're lying, this is not true!"

The Source started to laugh. "You're not a Charmed One anymore, my dear."

"I'll fight it… I won't let you hurt my family," Paige said firmly.

"Cole said something very similar… But, as you know, he failed. You won't have a choice," she said, stabbing Paige.

Paige screamed and suddenly found herself in her bedroom.

_It was a nightmare_, she said to herself, her heart beating hard and fast.

Only a nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>Cole's penthouse<em>

Cole didn't sleep the whole night. He couldn't close his eyes and just watched as the night turned into day. He almost died at Phoebe's hands. She only realize that there was something wrong with him when the Source started to leave his body.

If it wasn't that, he would be dead right now.

He wondered what would happen if Piper or Paige were possessed. Would Phoebe try to vanquish them?

Cole shook his head. _Of course not_. _She would try to save them._

_ Maybe their love wasn't so strong after all._

He was lost in his thoughts when someone glistened in front of him.

"My liege," the Seer said lowering her head. "I was worried about you."

Cole swallowed. _She didn't know what happened last night._

_ She didn't know he wasn't the Source anymore._

"I'm fine," he said coldly, avoiding her eyes. "I need to be alone."

The Seer raised an eyebrow. She didn't know what was happening, but there was something wrong with the ruler of the Underworld.

"Where's the queen?" she asked looking around her.

Cole raised his head. "It's none of your business!" he said firmly. "Now, leave me alone."

The Seer let out a slight smile. "Of course, my liege. I'm sorry," she said.

Cole sighed in relief, as she turned her back. "I was just worried about you," she said, then suddenly spun back again, grabbing him by his arm.

They looked at each other and Cole cleared his throat. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

She didn't answer, her eyes turned white.

"You..." she mumbled, releasing his arm. "The Source left you."

"I don't know what are you talking about," Cole looked away.

"The Source left you!" she said angrily. "You ruined everything! I should kill you, but I can't... I need you... You'll come with me."

Cole stepped back, fearing wherever the Seer was planning for him. "I have no powers, Seer..."

"But the baby has," she said smiling.

Cole's eyes widened in terror. The Seer wanted him to get Phoebe and the baby. "Let them alone!" he shouted angrily.

"The baby will be mine," she said nastly.

But suddenly Phoebe flamed into the penthouse.

The Seer turned and saw Phoebe with a fireball in her hand. "You... this is not over," she muttered and, before the Charmed One could throw the fireball at her, she glistened out.

Phoebe made the fireball disappear and turned to Cole. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

Cole nodded. "How..."

"The baby... Little one here can sense you..." she said softly. "What was she doing here?"

"She knows the Source left me... Phoebe, she wants the baby," he explained.

The young Charmed One put her hand on her belly. "I won't let her hurt my baby!" she said firmly.

"She wants the baby because of his powers. Phoebe, we need to protect the baby. We need to protect him from evil."

She nodded. "Together..." she said, trying to caress Cole's face, but he pulled away from her.

Phoebe cleared her throat. "What happened wasn't my fault."

"You thought I wanted the power, don't you?" he asked promptly.

Phoebe swallowed. "Cole, I..."

"You thought I turned into the Source willingly..." he shook his head.

"I thought you hated be powerless..." she confessed.

"After everything we went through together... After everything I sacrificed to be with you..."

"Cole..."

"You thought the worst of me..."

"I am sorry," Phoebe said truthfully.

Cole shook his head. "Well, I am sorry too..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you very much for the review follows and favorites.


	3. Where's the Source?

**Where's the Source?**

_Halliwell manor_

_Piper's room_

"Good morning," Leo said to Piper, as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning," she said in a sleepy voice and turned her head to kiss him. "I love you."

"Love..." he started to say, when he heard the Elder's call.

"What?" his wife frowned.

"They want to see me," he explained.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Fine..." she said and Leo promptly orbed out.

Piper crossed her arms and looked around her empty room.

_Those Elders have no sense of time._

* * *

><p><em>Paige's room<em>

Paige splashed her face with cold water and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes and her head was spinning.

"Evil..." she heard a whisper behind her.

Instantly, she turned her back, but she saw no one. She swallowed and closed her eyes.

_Calm down, Paige._

_ You're going to be paranoid._

Paige took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. _Coffee, I need some coffee_. She shook her head, trying to force the thoughts to go away.

She left her room and walked downstairs. "Evil..." she heard the same creepy voice again and shivered. "Who's here?" the youngest Charmed One shouted, as she turned her head. "I won't let you win!"

"Paige, what happened?" Piper asked, as she appeared in the living room.

Paige looked at her sister and sighed. "Piper, I... Ahh," she frowned, as she held her head.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Piper asked in concern.

"I'm not... Ahh," the pain in her head increased.

"Paige, what's the matter? Tell me," Piper rested her hand over her sister's shoulder.

"Nothing..." Paige said, pulling away from her. "It's just a migraine. I'll go back to my bedroom."

"Are you sure?" Piper frowned. "Maybe you should see a doctor."

Paige shook her head. "No, it's okay," she said and walked back to her room.

"Paige..." Piper muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Cole's penthouse<em>

"You need to come with me," Phoebe said softly, stepping forward.

"Phoebe..." Cole said, shaking his head.

She sighed. _Cole was always a very stubborn man_. "It's not safe for you here."

"The manor is not a safe place either," Cole shot a glance at her.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "You're angry at me, I got it. But it's not about us anymore. We have the baby to protect, remember?" she asked, resting her right hand over her belly.

Cole sighed. "I know..."

"I know I did wrong with you... But we need to put this aside for now," she pondered.

"For the baby," Cole nodded.

He started to walk out, when Phoebe took his arm softly. "Last night... You need to know... It was the most hard thing I went through. I love you, Cole..."

Cole gave her an embittered smile. "I don't know if I believe that's true."

Phoebe cleared her throat. _How could he have doubts? How dare he doubt her love?_

"Fine, if you want this way... I won't insist on it," she said lowering her head. "Let's go to the manor..."

"I need to get some clothes," he remarked.

Phoebe nodded. "I'll be right here."

Phoebe took a deep sigh, as Cole went to their former room. _Sometimes love is not enough,_ she thought.

About ten minutes later, Cole appeared with a small suitcase in his hand. Phoebe looked up at him and they both left the penthouse.

They remained silent all the way. When they crossed the door of the manor, they found Piper and Leo standing before each other.

"Phoebe... Cole..." Piper said, visible worried.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked promptly.

Leo exchanged glances with Piper, then said: "The Elders called me this morning... They wanted to talk to me about the Source."

"And?" Phoebe frowned.

"The Source's essence left Cole's body..."

The middle sister shrugged. "So it's a good thing... Cole's free now."

Leo shook his head. "It's not that simple. They're worried. If the Source left Cole, where did he go?"

Cole glanced at him. "Do you think the Source..."

"The Source is still alive. The Elders can sense it, but they don't know where he is," Leo remarked.

Piper shook her head and crossed her arms.

_Oh crap..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.


	4. The Seer's plans

**The Seer's plans**

_Halliwell manor_

_Living room_

"I have a question..." Cole turned to Leo. "Did they know what happened to me?"

"I don't understand..." Leo frowned.

Cole crossed his arms and shot a glance at him. "Of course you do... Did the Elders know I was possessed?"

The Whitelighter swallowed. He understood the question very well, he just didn't want to talk about it.

"Leo..." Phoebe muttered.

Leo sighed. _It wouldn't be easy_. "They had a little suspicion, but stayed quiet..." he confessed.

"What?!" Phoebe's jaw dropped at the revelation. "How could they keep the secret? We were about to vanquish Cole and they... Oh God... You... did you know he was possessed? How could you..."

Leo waved his hands in anticipation. "No," he said softly. "I had no idea about what was happening to him. They didn't tell me about their suspicions."

Cole let out a bitter laugh. "It didn't surprise me..."

"They still don't trust you..." Leo remarked carefully.

"Because of his past..." Piper said. "But he changed, he fought at our side risking his own life. He saved our lives numerous times," she pondered.

"But it wasn't enough. " Cole shook his head. "They will never accept me, exactly like you..."

Phoebe started to rub her forehead. "How can you even say that? Of course we accepted you, Cole. We put you into our lives, we trusted you..."

"Until all this mess happened. Tell me something, Phoebe. But be honest with me. What would you do if the same thing happened to Piper, Paige or Leo?"

Phoebe stepped back. She knew where this conversation was going to end. "Cole..."

"Would you try to vanquish them?" he asked angrily.

"She didn't know what..." Piper said softly.

"Stay out of this..." Cole glanced at her, then turned his gaze back to his wife. "Tell me, Phoebe. Would you try to vanquish them?"

Phoebe sobbed. "I... I don't know," she said truthfully. "I don't know, okay? It didn't happen to them, It happened to you..."

"Yeah, Phoebe, it happened to me... And it almost killed me. Do you have any idea how hard I've fought him? And you didn't notice... You just..."

"I saved your life! I was the only one who noticed the Source's leaving your body," she said angrily.

"Oh... So I need to thank you?" he said ironically.

Phoebe looked furiously at him. "How dare you? I always defended you, I went against everyone because of you. I stood by your side and you made me queen of the Underworld!"

Cole crossed his arms. "You became queen because you wanted it... You wanted the power, you enjoyed it. It was very different of what I've experienced. I was possessed, you weren't."

Phoebe couldn't stand it. He was insinuating she wanted it, that she wanted to be evil. "You son of a bitch, I'm not evil!" she yelled.

"Hey, guys, calm down," Leo said in his habitual tone of voice.

"No, stay out of this!" Phoebe said angrily, then turned to Cole. "How dare you? Why are you being so mean? I'm not evil, Cole. I stood by your side, because I loved you..."

"Enough!" Piper said out loud. "You two need to stop, before you say or do something stupid... Cole, you're right. We should know you better. We failed with you and it almost costed you your life"

"Piper..." Phoebe muttered.

"Anyway..." Piper continued. "It happened, Phoebe can't change the past... We can't change the past. We can just learn from our mistakes... I don't know what you'll do, Cole. But you two will be parents, you can't forget that."

Cole looked from Piper to Phoebe and sighed. "I'm here only because of the baby... I won't turn my back on my little boy or little girl."

"Good... It's a start..." Piper said softly. "Now we need to know what happened to the Source. Where did he go..."

* * *

><p><em>Underworld<em>

The Seer walked from a side to another of his chambers. _This couldn't be happening. It wasn't supposed to be this way. _

_ Damn Cole._

_ He was weak. His damn love for that witch overwhelmed the Source. No mattered how hard the Source tried to suppress Cole, his love kept him alive._

_ Damn humans._

_ But she wouldn't let them win. _

_ Phoebe Halliwell was carrying the Source's heir, but the baby's conception and birth had been planned by her. _

_ The baby was never Phoebe's or Cole's. From the moment of the conception, that baby was hers. _

She looked for an old book and started to read it. An evil smile formed on her face, as she found out the spell she was looking for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you once again for the reviews, follows and favorites.


	5. Kidnapping

**A/N: **Thank you for the lovely reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this story.

This chapter is based on season four's "Womb raider" and contains some dialogues from this episode. I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Kidnapping<strong>

_Halliwell manor_

_Phoebe's room_

Phoebe Halliwell was feeling tired and nauseous. Cole was being too hard on her. She understood he was hurt because of what happened, but she couldn't accept the way he was acting towards her. How dared he question her love for him after everything they went through together? How could he accuse her of being evil?

She looked around her empty room and sighed. "Phoebe..." she heard Piper's voice behind the door.

"I'm here..." she replied softly.

She walked to the door and opened it.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked in concern.

Phoebe shrugged. "I can't understand... Why are Cole being so..." she didn't finish the sentence, she just sat down on her bed and started to rub her forehead. _I won't cry_, she thought. "He's an idiot," she spoke out loud.

"Give him some time, he'll understand you. Eventually," Piper said softly, stroking her hair.

"I don't know... Maybe it's over between us, maybe our lo..." she was saying, but stopped when she was suddenly hit by a premonition:

**The Underworld. **

** She was in a dungeon and the Seer was standing before her.**

** A light came out of her and gone into the Seer. "My baby," she heard herself shout.**

** "He was never yours, or Cole's. From the moment of the conception this baby was mine," the Seer said coldly.**

"Oh God!" Phoebe groaned.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?"

"She wants my baby!" She yelled.

"She? Who's she?" Piper frowned.

"The Seer, she wants the baby... She'll steal him from me... Oh God!" Phoebe said, her hands trembling.

"Calm down, sweetie. We won't let her lay a finger on your baby, I promise," Piper said hugging her tightly.

"I'm afraid..." Phoebe said sobbing, tears streaming down her face.

"Everything is gonna be okay..." Piper said softly.

Phoebe nodded and wiped the tears with her hands. "You're right... She won't hurt my..." she was saying when suddenly a portal opened to the Seer's cave.

"What the hell?" Piper shouted, as she saw the Seer.

"You can't protect him!" she said, with a nasty smile.

"No!" Piper screamed, as Phoebe started to get sucked into the portal.

"Get away from me! I won't let you steal my baby!" Phoebe shouted, as Piper held her onto her legs.

"The baby is mine!" The Seer said.

"No, help me! Leo, Cole!" Piper screamed.

Suddenly Cole, Leo and Paige ran in the room and try to pull Phoebe back in.

"Let go of her!" Cole shouted in despair.

The Seer waved her right hand and sent Cole, Leo, Piper and Paige away.

"Cole!" Phoebe shouted, as the Seer held her tightly.

Cole was fast and pulled into the portal before it closed.

"They're gone," Leo said, as he watched Phoebe and Cole disappear before his eyes.

"Phoebe..." Piper muttered, looking at her empty arms.

"What happened?" Leo asked completely astonished. "That woman was…"

"The Seer…" Piper let out in a whisper. "She wants Phoebe's baby."

"What?" Paige frowned.

"Phoebe had a premonition of the Seer stealing her baby… We need to rescue them!" Piper said, her voice cracking.

Paige frowned, as she heard a voice in her head. _Damn Seer, she wants take control of the Underworld. _"Leave me alone!" she held her head, trying to make the voice disappear.

"What did you say?" Piper raised an eyebrow, turning to her.

"Nothing…" Paige shook her head. "Let's see what we can do to save Phoebe, Cole and the baby. If what you're saying is true, we don't have much time."


	6. The Source's heir?

**A/N: **Thank you, guys, for the lovely reviews.

Like the last chapter, this one contains some dialogues from Season four's "Womb raider". I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>The Source's heir?<strong>

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

Piper was flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows and sighed in frustration.

"Calm down," Leo said. "We'll find a way to save them..."

"She saw the Seer stealing her baby, Leo... I've promised her that the baby would be safe and now..." Piper said, closing the book.

"I'll check things with the Elders," her husband said in a calm tone of voice.

"I don't think it's a..." she was saying, but he disappeared in a swarm of blue and white orbs. "Leo!" she waved her hands in frustration.

"C'mon, sweetie," Paige said, resting her hands over Piper's shoulder. "We need to find out a spell to help them."

"You're right," Piper sucked in a breath. "There has to be a way."

_Before it's too late._

* * *

><p><em>The Underworld<em>

_The Seer's cave_

The Seer locked Phoebe and Cole in a cage. "You..." she looked up at Cole. "I really don't know what to do with you. I saw you and I doing great things together, but you..."

"Whoa!" Phoebe winced. "Stay away from him or I swear to God, I..."

The Seer started to laugh. "Or what? You can't even protect yourself... or the baby..."

"I won't let you steal my baby!" Phoebe said firmly.

"_Your baby_? You still didn't get it, did you? The baby was never your or his..." she said nastily.

"What?" Cole frowned.

"The baby is mine... You're so naïve, do you really think you're his father? The baby is the Source's heir, completely soulless," the Seer snapped.

"You're lying!" Cole said angrily, as Phoebe stepped back in horror.

_The Source's heir._

"You were possessed..." the Charmed One let out in whisper.

"Phoebe..." Cole turned is gaze to her.

The Seer laughed. "You finally understood the situation..."

"No!" Cole shouted. "Phoebe, don't listen to her! She's trying to deceive you to get the baby!"

"Shut up, Belthazor, I'm losing my patience with you!" The Seer shouted.

Phoebe tried to form a fireball, but it faded away.

"You can't do magic, my dear... The cage is blocking your powers," the Seer explained. "Now, it's time to take what's rightful mine."

"No... You can't have him!" Phoebe said, stepping back.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Attic_

Piper Halliwell was nervous. Time was passing by and they didn't found out a way to help Phoebe and Cole.

"What are we gonna do?" Paige said, wincing. She still could hear the voice in her head. _We need to vanquish the Seer... _

"Paige..." Piper whispered.

"I'm fine," she faked a smile. "We need to focus here..."

Suddenly Piper let out a slight smile. "Wait a minute... What about the spell to call a lost sister?"

Paige grinned. "It's a good idea, but what about Cole? We can't leave him there, as much as I like this idea."

"Very funny!" Piper shot a glance at her. "We'll rescue him later. Phoebe is the priority now."

The youngest Halliwell sister nodded. "Agree".

* * *

><p><em>The Underworld<em>

_The Seer's cave_

The Seer was standing in front of Phoebe. "Come to me," she said, letting out an evil smile.

"Phoebe, fight it..." Cole said, his voice a bit cracked.

"It's useless... As I said, the baby is mine," the Seer said, waving her hands.

Suddenly, Phoebe's eyes turned black, as she flamed into a circle of candles. "Let the little children come to me..." The Seer started to chant.

"Phoebe!" Cole growled, shaking the bars of the cage.

However, the Seer ignored him and continued: "For the kingdom belongs..."

Suddenly, Phoebe was engulfed by a warm glow.

"What's happening here?" the Seer asked, her eyes widening.

The glow became intense and Phoebe disappeared before her eyes.

Cole sighed in relief. It was magic. Good magic. Probably Piper and Paige found out a way to help her.

_Phoebe and the baby were safe._

"Damn Charmed Ones!" The Seer shouted, as she clenched her fists in anger. _  
><em>

"They rescued her," Cole said. "You won't lay a finger on the baby."

The Seer turned and looked angrily at him. "That's what you think, Belthazor. I told you before, this baby is mine and I'll have him, whatever it takes."

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Attic_

Piper sighed in relief, as Phoebe suddenly appeared in the attic. "you're here!" she enveloped her sister in a hug.

"Piper... what happened?" she asked, feeling a little dizzy.

"We cast a spell to bring you back. Are you okay?" Paige asked in concern.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah... I'm fine, it's just... wait a minute... Cole... Oh God, he's..."

Piper raised her hands. "Calm down, we'll rescue him. I was afraid because of your premonition. Is the baby okay?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, you cast the spell just in time, but Cole... He's still with her."

"Don't worry... We'll save him too," Piper said softly.

_ We just need to find out how..._


	7. The Source

**The Source**

_The Underworld_

_The Seer's cave_

The Seer was walking from side to side. _Damn Charmed Ones. They stopped her just in time._

_ But they can protect the baby forever._

Cole was still locked in the cage. He looked around him, trying to figure out a way to escape.

"Don't be such an idiot! You can't' escape," the Seer said, like reading his thoughts.

"You won't win, the Charmed Ones will find a way to vanquish you," Cole said.

"They can try, but they won't succeed," she said, raising her head.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Attic_

"I can't leave him in the Underworld... And If the Seer," Phoebe started to say, but stopped, she couldn't even think about losing Cole.

"He should be fine," Piper said softly. "We need to find a way to rescue him, that's all.."

Phoebe nodded. "You're right. Let's check the book."

Paige embraced herself to ward off the chill she was feeling. _"We can't let her kill him..."_ she heard the voice in her head.

_The Source._

She walked slowly to her sisters and opened her mouth to say something, but her voice didn't come out.

_"You can save him,"_ she heard the whisper. _"Don't fight me..."_

Paige blinked and stepped back. "Ahhh..." she groaned, as a sharp pain shot through her head.

"Paige?" Piper looked up at her in concern. "Sweetie, are you really okay? I'm worried about you."

"I'm not feeling well," Paige replied. "I'll take a pill and lie down..."

"Do you need any help?" Phoebe said walking to her.

"No," Paige raised her right hand. "You need to find a way to save Cole. It's just a migraine... Don't worry," she said, as she walked out of the room.

"What's the matter with her?" Phoebe asked turning her glance to Piper.

The eldest Halliwell sister frowned. "I don't know... There's something wrong with her... We'll talk to her later."

Phoebe nodded and they continued to flip through the pages of the book.

As their sisters were absorbed in reading the book, Paige went to the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water and looked up into the mirror.

_"Save him. Don't be such a coward," _the voice said. _"I know how to destroy her..."_

Paige shook her head. "Get out of my head. I don't need your help!"

_"We're one now, remember? C'mon, let's go to the Underworld. Let my power guide us..."_

"No," Paige tried to cover her ears, but it was useless.

_"She'll kill him... Is that what you want?"_

"No, of course not," she said, rubbing her forehead. _She didn't like Cole at all. He almost destroyed her family, but she didn't want him dead._

_ "So... save him. Don't let the worst happen. Remember: he's completely vulnerable right now."_

"An innocent..." she let out in a whisper and sighed.

_Her mission as Charmed One was to save innocents._

_ No matter what._

Paige closed her eyes and took in a deep hard breath. She could feel it, the power inside her.

She looked at herself in the mirror again and smiled, she never felt so powerful before, so free.

_ "It's time..."_

She sighed, then shapeshifted in a tall demon. A second later, she flamed to the Underworld.

When she appeared there, neither the Seer or Cole had recognized her. She was wearing a black cape and her face was so deformed that they thought she was a monster.

"Who are you?" The Seer asked in astonishment. _She could feel the power, the anger..._

_ "Who I am?"_, the creature asked laughing. _"I am the Source!"_, she said, forming a fireball in her right hand.

The Seer's eyes widened and she stepped back. Cole, who was still inside the cage, could just watch the horrible scene in front of him unfold.

The Source sent the fireball straight at the Seer, who was immediately engulfed by the flames and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

_"You..."_ The Source said, turning to Cole.

"What do you want from me?" Cole asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

The Source replied nothing, just waved his hands and the cage opened.

Cole stepped back, as he saw the creature walking slowly to him. "Belthazor..." The Source muttered. "I can feel the void inside of you... It claims to be complete again."

Cole swallowed. _No, he shouldn't let this happen. Not again... _"Stay away from me!"

The Source started to laugh. _"Take it easy, Belthazor. Today I'm here to save you... You'll go back to your precious witch. But when the time comes, you'll serve me again..."_, saying that, he took Cole by the arm and flamed them out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you, everybody, for the lovely reviews, I really appreciate it :)

I hope you'll enjoyed this chapter.

To Guest: Thank you, I didn't notice my mistake.


	8. The Elders

**The Elders**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Phoebe's room_

The Source flamed in with Cole.

"You're safe now, Belthazor," he said. "As I promise..."

Cole stepped back. He didn't trust this creature. "Stay away from me!" he said, breathing hard.

The Source let out a small laugh. "Why so serious, Belthazor? I just saved your life and this is how you thank me?"

"What do you want from me?" Cole asked.

"When the time comes, you'll come back to the dark side. You have skills I respect, you're a great warrior after all," the Source explained.

Cole swallowed. "I don't want to be evil..."

"It's not a matter of choice..." the Source said, flaming out.

* * *

><p><em>Paige's room<em>

The Source flamed in and almost instantly turned into Paige.

_"We saved him,"_ she heard the voice in her head.

Paige closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"He's safe... It's all that matters," she said in a whisper.

_Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't a bad idea let the power guide her. She saved Cole, he was alive thanks to her. _

_ I can handle this situation, _she thought. _I can control it..._

* * *

><p><em>Attic<em>

_ "_Calm down," Piper said softly, resting her hand over Phoebe's shoulder.

"I can't leave him there, Piper..." Phoebe muttered.

"I'm here," Cole announced, as he entered the attic.

"Cole..." Phoebe ran to him with open arms, but stopped as he stepped back.

"How did you escape from the Seer?" Piper raised an eyebrow. "Can you do magic again?"

Phoebe looked from her sister to her husband and stepped back. "Cole..." she muttered.

He noticed the suspicious in their eyes and sighed. _Phoebe would never change. _"No, I still don't have any powers. Someone saved me," he said quietly.

"Who?" Phoebe demanded.

"The Source... He vanquished the Seer and flamed us both here," he replied.

"What?" Piper's eyes widened in astonishment. "The Source... is here?"

"Did you bring the Source of All Evil into our house? Are you insane?" Phoebe asked angrily.

"What?! Of course not! For crying out loud, Phoebe. You didn't change at all..." Cole said, shaking his head.

_Damn Charmed Ones. They never learn..._

"Where is he?" Piper demanded. "Is he still in the house?"

"I don't think so... He left me in Phoebe's room and flamed out..." Cole said, starting to leave the attic.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe frowned. "We need to talk..."

Cole stopped at the door and sighed. "No, we don't. I'll go back to the Penthouse. I shouldn't listen to you... You'll never trust me..." he said in frustration.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Calm down, mister. You don't go anywhere..."

"Really?" he crossed his arms. "You can't stop me."

"Wanna bet?" Piper asked, lifting her arms, prepared to freeze him.

"Wait!" Phoebe put herself between them. "Cole, you need to explain what happened in the Underworld. What the hell the Source wants from you?"

There was a pause and tension filled the room. "He wants turn me evil again, Phoebe. Are you satisfied?"

Piper shook her head and blew up a chair in frustration.

"Piper!" Phoebe looked at her sister in disbelief.

"Evil will always be after him!" the eldest Halliwell said, glaring at Cole.

"He doesn't need to turn evil... I won't let the Source win this time," Phoebe assured her.

Suddenly Leo orbed in.

"Why did you come so long to come back?" her wife asked angrily.

Leo looked from Piper to Phoebe and Cole and sighed in relief. "So you managed to rescue them," he remarked.

"I rescued Phoebe. The Source of All Evil rescued Cole," Piper shot a glance at Cole, who rolled his eyes.

"The Source?" Leo raised an eyebrow. "Did he appear?"

Cole nodded. "Apparently, he possessed another person..."

Leo shook his head. "This is not good..." he said, then turned to his wife. "The Elders warned me about this."

Cole frowned. "What did they say?"

Leo took in a deep breath. "They're worried about the baby."

"The baby?" Phoebe stepped back, resting her hand over her belly.

Leo nodded. "They think the baby is evil..."

"No!" Phoebe shouted. "My baby is not evil... Leo, you need to believe me... This baby is an innocent."

Leo cleared his throat. "The Elders didn't believe in that... And they are pretty sure that the Source has his own plans for the baby."

Phoebe swallowed and closed her eyes.

_The Source's heir..._

Cole crossed his arms and shook his head. "We'll protect the baby, Leo. We won't let the Source lay a finger on him," he said firmly.

Leo nodded. "I know... That's why I took so long Up There... We need to give the baby a chance."

Phoebe suddenly felt her heart freeze a bit. "I won't vanquish my baby..."

"Phoebe..." Piper said softly.

"No, Piper... Didn't you listen to him? The Elders believe my baby is evil. They won't accept him!"

"I talked to them," Leo said softly. "They won't hurt the baby, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Cole asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Leo nodded. "Yes, they won't hurt the baby... But we need to protect him. We need to be strong."

Phoebe nodded. "We need to stay together," she said turning to Cole.

"What happened?" Paige asked, appearing at the door. "Cole, are you okay?"

"Sweetie," Piper said, walking to her. "Cole's here. But we have another big problem to solve."

Paige let out a slight smile. "What happened?"

Piper ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "Let's go to the living room, we need to talk calmly and reasonable."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites :)


	9. Suspicious minds

**Suspicious minds**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Living room_

Cole leaned against the wall, watching Piper explain to Paige what happened. He was feeling uncomfortable. If he had any doubt, the latest events proved it again: Phoebe would never trust him.

"I'm sorry," he felt her hand on his shoulder.

He turned to her and sighed. "Phoebe... Now it's not the time."

"But we need to talk..."

"We need to know how to defeat the Source," he said, looking coldly at her.

Phoebe swallowed. "I..."

"Hey, guys," Piper interrupted them. "Please, pay attention here. We have a big problem to deal with. The Source is definitely back... We already know that he wants to turn Cole evil," she said, shooting a glance at Cole, who rolled his eyes.

"And it's not only that," Leo added. "The Elders are very worried about Phoebe's baby."

"You had said that they won't hurt the baby," Phoebe said.

Leo nodded. "They won't... But you have to admit that the situation is a bit odd, the baby already showed powers, the Source's powers."

Phoebe stepped back. "The Seer said to me that the baby is not mine, that the baby is soulless."

"The baby is not soulless! I can't believe you... The baby is an innocent, how can you have any doubts about it?!" Cole asked angrily.

Phoebe sighed, then said softly. "You were possessed by the Source, I'm afraid that..."

Cole shook his head. "You still didn't understand... The Source never managed to suppress me completely. That's why the Seer gave you the prenatal tonic, to infect the baby with evil."

"You...The Source ordered the Seer to give it to me..." Phoebe remarked.

Cole sighed. "I know... I tried to fight him, but I wasn't strong enough to prevent it from happen. The baby is not evil, Phoebe. Our baby is an innocent."

"Anyway," Piper said. "We don't know what effects the Seer's tonic had on the little guy or little girl."

Paige heard they talking and felt her stomach turning.

_Cole fought for control._

_ He fought exactly like her._

"Do you think you can brew a potion to negate the tonics?" Leo asked, turning to his wife.

Piper looked from her husband to her sister. "I can try..."

"So, it's a start," Leo said softly.

"I can help you," Phoebe said.

"No," Piper shook her head. "You and Cole have to talk. Paige can help me with the potion, right?"

Paige shrugged. "Right."

Paige and Piper went to the attic and an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"So," Leo said, rubbing his hands. "I think I'll go to my room."

Phoebe turned to Cole, as Leo walked upstairs. "Piper's right. We need to talk..."

_"_I'm becoming tired of talking about it," he said, sighing heavily. "You don't trust me..."

"I trust you, but..."

"But what?" Cole frowned. "You always think the worst of me!"

Phoebe shook her head. "You had said the Source rescued you! I was scared, okay? I overreacted a bit... But you explained what really happened and I believed you."

"And what you have to say about the baby? God, Phoebe, the Seer lied to you to steal the child and you just... you took into consideration what she said! How can you be so naïve?" Cole asked in frustration.

Phoebe lowered her head. _Cole was right, she __believed too easily__, too quickly, in the words of the Seer. _"I was scared..."

He looked at her in disbelief. "You changed... You were a brave and fearless woman. What happened to you?"

Phoebe cleared her throat. "Evil... I became Queen of the underworld, Cole... I can't go through that again."

"You're not evil, Phoebe," Cole said softly.

"I'm susceptible..." she said.

He shook his head. "You need to get over what happened."

"I know," she let out in a whisper, reaching for him. She caressed his face and looked into eyes. "I'm sorry... It was never my intention to offend you."

She moved to kiss him, but he pulled away. "Cole... We love each other."

"You're right. I do love you, nothing can change that. But this is not about love, it's about trust," he sighed heavily, then continued, trying to hide the emotion in his voice. "My father was killed by my mother. He died at the hands of the woman he loved."

Phoebe closed her eyes. _She knew what happened to Cole's father, she got a premonition of Benjamin's death when she leaned on his coffin. _

"Cole..."

"I don't want to have the same fate!" he shout, shaking his head.

Phoebe stepped back in horror. "It wasn't never my intention to hurt you..."

"But you did it," he said, starting to leave the house.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked, sobbing.

Cole stopped at the door and turned to her. "I need to clear my mind a little. Don't worry, I'll go back," he said, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you, one more time, for the reviews, follows and favorites.


	10. Just like one

**Just like one**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

Piper was getting some ingredients together.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Paige asked with a sigh.

Piper sighed and stopped for a second. "I don't know..." she ran her hand through her hair. "Oh, Paige, I feel so sorry for Phoebe. What are we gonna do if the potion does not work?"

_The baby is not inherently evil... _Suddenly Paige heard the voice in her head and winced. _But I won't let you turn him good._

"No," she shook her head. "We'll save the baby."

Piper raised her eyebrow. "Paige... Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah... Let's do it. We can't discouraged now," she said nervously.

"You're right," Piper nodded and stirred some ingredients together using a mortar and a pestle. "This is the right thing to do, we need to save the baby from evil!"

Paige saw her sister continued to stir the ingredients quickly. But suddenly she heard the voice in her head scream: "The baby's powers are mine!"

Paige touched her forehead, trying to control herself, but she suddenly saw herself pushing Piper away.

"Paige, what the hell was that for!" Piper shouted in astonishment.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," she said. "He took control for a second..."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "He? Who's he?"

Paige wanted to speak, she wanted to blurt out the truth, but she couldn't. One more time, the Source managed to control her. "Ahh..." she held her head. "Dammit!"

Piper shook her head. "That's it, we'll go to see a doctor!" the oldest Halliwell sister said firmly.

"No," she said, holding her held. "I won't let you win!"

"Paige, sweetie, you're scaring me. What's happening?" Piper asked, resting her hand over her sister's shoulder.

"Stay away from me, witch!" Paige waved her hands and Piper flied across the room. She hit the wall and knocked unconscious on the ground.

Paige's eyes turned black and she flamed out.

* * *

><p><em>The mausoleum<em>

Cole looked at his father's headstone and sighed. "What should I do?" he asked softly.

_I don't want to have the same fate as you_, he let out in a whisper.

"Cole..." Phoebe said softly, as she walked down the stairs.

He turned to her and shook his head. "What are you doing here? I told you that I wanted to be alone!"

"I love you..." she said.

"I don't wanna hear it, Phoebe..."

"Of course you do. Do you think you're the only one hurting here, but it's not true. I love you, Cole," she said, then turned to Benjamin's headstone. "I'm not like Elizabeth... What happened the night I tried to vanquish you was totally different. I would never intentionally hurt you."

"It doesn't change anything..." Cole said, avoiding her eyes.

"No, it doesn't. It doesn't change the fact that I almost killed you..."

"Phoebe..."

"I forgave you for so many things, but you can't forgive me for this..." she said, stepping forward.

He shot a glance at her. "I..."

"You were hired by the Triad to get close to and kill me and my sisters. You almost killed me..." she said.

Cole lowered his head.

"Did you conveniently forget this part of our story?" she asked with a smirk. "You told me that being with me reawakened your humanity, your ability to love. Do you remember that?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah, but..."

"When the demonic bounty hunter tried to kill me, you protected me. You did it, because you were saying the truth. You really loved me. I should kill you that day, but I didn't. Tell me why," she demanded.

"Phoebe, I know you love me... Love was never the problem," Cole said.

"I know... We have some trust issues to work between us. I made my mistakes with you and I'm sorry," she said, then leaned to kiss him.

This time he didn't pull away from her. "You know that I love you," he whispered.

Phoebe let out a smile and touched his face. "I missed you..."

"I missed you too..." he said, kissing her again.

They were so involved with the kiss that they didn't notice the shadow watching them. It was Paige. Her eyes were black and she had a nasty smile on her face. "Enjoy while you can because it won't last forever, witch," she whispered to herself and flamed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Thank you for the lovely reviews, people. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _


	11. The Source's plans

**The Source's plans**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

Piper was lying on the ground, when Leo orbed in.

"Piper?" he ran to her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at her husband, who was staring at her in astonishment. "Leo..." she whispered.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"I've been better..." she replied.

"What happened?"

Piper blinked, then rubbed her forehead. "Paige..." she muttered.

Leo shook his head. "Paige?"

"She attacked me!" Piper said, picking herself up.

"What?" Leo frowned.

"She waved her hands and sent me against the wall. She was talking like she was another person..." Piper said nervously.

Leo looked at his wife in disbelief. "But... That's impossible, Paige would never... Unless..."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Unless what?"

"I need to talk to the Elders."

"What?" Piper asked in disbelief. "Wait a minute, I just... Leo!" she yelled in frustration, as her husband disappeared in a swarm of white and blue orbs.

* * *

><p><em>The Underworld<em>

The Source flamed in and smiled. Paige's voice now was just a whisper inside his head. He walked through his chambers and stared at himself in a mirror.

"How ironic is that?" he asked looking at the face in the mirror.

_A Charmed One._

_ Finally. _

_ For once and for all. _

_ The Power of Three was shattered._

_ But he still have some things left to do. He needed to take care of the baby. He couldn't allow Phoebe Halliwell and Cole to raise the baby as good. _

_ It would be too dangerous for him._

_ He looked at herself in the mirror again and grinned. Phoebe and Cole were strong together, but their relationship was fragile like glass. The witch didn't trust him and it would be her downfall. _

_ Damn Phoebe Halliwell._

_She could be a queen... But she ruined everything._

_ She would live to feel the heartache of loss. _

_ As for Cole, he didn't want to kill him. He wanted to corrupt his human soul and turned him evil again. _

_He just needed to destroy the love Cole felt for Phoebe._

_ The Source looked around him one last time and disappeared in a burst of fire. _

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Living room_

Phoebe and Cole walked in and found Piper pacing nervously side to side.

"Phoebe, where did you go? I was worried!" Piper complained.

"I was after Cole. We needed to talk. What happened?"

"Paige attacked me…" Piper said, sitting on the couch.

"What?" Phoebe asked, frowning.

"She was weird… She waved his hands and I flied across the attic," Piper explained.

"Are you hurt?" Phoebe asked in concern.

Piper shook his head. "No, I just…"

"Where's she?" Cole asked.

Piper sighed. "I don't know, she just disappeared."

"Did she say something? You said she was weird…" Cole remarked.

Piper shrugged. "She said that _stay away from me, witch_, and sent me against the wall…She wasn't feeling well these past days. She was having a terrible migraine."

Cole stepped back, his eyes widening.

"Cole?" Phoebe turned to him. "What's the matter?"

He looked from Phoebe to Piper. "The Source…"

"The Source?" Piper frowned. "What he has to do with this?"

"The Source's essence left me… He left me and possessed another person…" Cole explained.

Phoebe shook her head. "What are you insinuating?" she asked angrily.

"Phoebe…" he muttered.

"Paige's not the Source!" Phoebe shouted. "This doesn't make any sense."

The oldest Halliwell sister lowered her head. "I think he could be right," she said softly.

"What?! No! Piper, how this could be even possible? Paige is half-Whitelighter…" Phoebe said.

"We've experienced evil possession before," Piper remarked.

"No, I don't… believe that. There has to be another explanation," Phoebe threw up her hands in frustration.

"She was weird… And it started the night we tried to vanquish Cole," Piper said, sucking in a breath.

"No!" Phoebe said nervously. "I don't want to hear it. You two are completely insane!" she said, walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.**

**Do you have any suggestions?**


	12. Tricks

**Tricks**

_Halliwell Manor_

_Living room_

"I'll go after her," Cole said, walking to the door. _He would find Phoebe and put some sense into her head. She was always the stubborn one. _

"No," Piper suddenly said, grabbing him by the arm. "You'll stay here."

Cole looked up at her and frowned. "Piper..."

"You'll stay here," she repeated, trying to sound calm. "Phoebe needs to be alone for a while and I need your help to save my other sister..."

"I don't know how to help Paige," Cole said truthfully.

"Neither do I," Piper said, looking away. Then she sucked in a breath and turned to face Cole's eyes again. "Anyway, we need to try. I won't sit and watch as the Source destroys my family, it's not my style... "

Cole looked up at her and his heart sank. "I know," he said, lowering his head. He always liked Piper, she was kind to him, in her own way. Of course, she tried to vanquish him, he didn't forget this little detail at all, but in the end she was only trying to protect her family.

And he couldn't blame her for that.

"I'll do everything to save my sister... I don't want to lose her," she said firmly.

Cole crossed his arms against his chest. "Of course, she wasn't so easy to discard, huh?" Cole said, shaking his head.

Instantly, Piper's face turned pale and she stepped back. Cole was obviously talking about himself. "I already said I'm sorry..." she said under her breath. "There are a couple of things I regret... Trying to vanquish you that night is one of those things."

"Because you didn't know the truth..." he said.

Piper shook her head. "No, I didn't..."

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Cole finally spoke up: "Maybe... you can try to brew a potion... you know, to try strip Paige from the Source's essence..."

Piper let out a slight smile. She didn't know if it was a good idea, but, at least, he was willing to try to help her family.

Like the old times.

"Come with me," she said, pointing to the kitchen. "You need to tell me everything about the Source's possession."

"But, Phoebe... She was..."

"She needs to be alone," she said sighing. "Look, it's hard for her... She almost vanquished you that night and now... Paige is possessed..."

"She didn't believe that... She called us crazy and ran away," Cole remembered her.

"She's in denial, because it's hard to deal with this situation... Vanquish Paige would break her heart, Cole." Piper told him.

Cole frowned. "Vanquish?" he didn't think about a vanquish. Paige was possessed, what happened wasn't her fault. He wasn't a big fan of her, but he had to admit that she was a good person, a good witch.

She nodded. "Yeah, vanquish... Do you think this idea didn't crossed her mind? What will happen if we fail? What are we gonna do? Phoebe's scared..."

"Look, if he left me, he'll left Paige too..." Cole said calmly.

"What if he doesn't?" Piper asked with teary eyes.

Cole shook his head. "Don't think about it right now... C'mon," he said, grabbing her by the hand. "I'll help you."

* * *

><p><em>The Mausoleum<em>

Phoebe sat against the wall and sighed. She couldn't believe that her sister was possessed. Not after everything she went through with Cole. She couldn't deal with it right now. Especially with what it meant.

_No,_ she shook her head. _It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. But... if it was true, she would save her sister. Vanquish wasn't an option._

_ Or was it?_

"Phoebe?" she heard Paige's voice.

"Paige?" Phoebe asked, picking herself up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," she said, breathing hard. "Phoebe, I need your help..."

Phoebe stepped back. She didn't believe her sister was the Source, but there was something wrong, she had a bad feeling in her heart, telling her to stay away. "What happened? Piper said that you attacked her, that you seemed strange," she said, trying to hide the concern in her voice.

_She distrusts me... Piper obviously told her and Cole what happened in the attic. _"I'm not okay, Phoebe. I need your help."

"Paige..." Phoebe ignored her instincts and walked to her. "We're sisters," she said, pulling her into a hug. "I'll help you, no matter what."

"I know," Paige said in a whisper and flamed them out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.


	13. Shapeshifiting

**Shapeshifiting**

_The Underworld_

"Paige, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked, as they flamed in.

"I have some news for you, witch," she said coldly. "Paige's gone!"

Phoebe stepped back in horror. That person in front of her wasn't her sister, at least not anymore. Cole and Piper were right, Paige was the Source now. And she was trapped in the Underworld.

"What... What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice almost cracking in fear.

The Source/Paige let out an evil smile and pointed to Phoebe's belly. "The baby, my baby."

Phoebe shook her head. "You can't have _my_ baby, I won't let you steal him from me!" she said firmly.

The Source/Paige started to laugh. "Poor Phoebe... There's nothing you can do to stop me. The baby will be mine... And about your Cole..."

"What about him?" Phoebe asked, fearing the answer.

The Source/Paige smiled and changed into Phoebe. "Don't worry, he'll be here soon." Then he flicked his hand and trapped the real Phoebe in a magical cage. "Be quiet, my dear. Don't waste your time trying to escape... I have to go for a moment," she said, flaming out.

"Cole..." Phoebe muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Halliwell Manor<em>

_Kitchen_

"I should go after Phoebe," Cole said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Piper shot a glance at him. "I need your help here," she said, mixing some ingredients in a mortar.

"But... I..." he was saying, when suddenly The Source/Phoebe stormed in the kitchen.

"Hi, guys..." The Source/Phoebe said.

"Phoebe," Cole sighed in relief, as he saw her. "We've been sick worried about you," he said.

"Sorry..." The Source/Phoebe muttered. "I needed to be alone."

Piper nodded. "Look, I know it's hard for you, especially after everything you went through with Cole. But we can't keep denying it, because obviously something is happened to our sister. Paige's the Source now and we need to find a way to free her. We can save her."

The Source/Phoebe nodded in agreement and looked at Cole. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Piper shivered. She didn't like the way her sister was behaving. "I need you both here," she commented.

"It's okay," Cole said quietly and gave his hand to Phoebe.

Piper watched them leave the kitchen and sighed.

The Source Phoebe walked with Cole to living room. "I know you're upset, but..."

"Shh," the Source/Phoebe put her finger over his lips. "Do you love me?"

As the Source/Phoebe caressed his face, Cole replied. "You know I do," he replied frowning. "What's wrong?"

The Source/Phoebe replied. "Nothing, I'm perfectly fine. So you love me... With all your heart and soul?"

Cole nodded. This conversation was really weird. "Yes, Phoebe. You know that..."

"I can ask you one more question? How far would you for me?" the Source/Phoebe asked, resting a hand over Cole's chest.

"Okay, now you're scaring me! What happened?" he asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Nothing. Just answered me, how far would you for me? Tell me," the Source/Phoebe demanded.

Cole sighed. "Phoebe, I love you... My heart and soul are yours."

The Source/Phoebe smiled. "I believe you... You're so different, you have a human soul. It makes you special."

"Yeah... I think so. Let's go to help Piper. She's a bit nervous," he said, taking 'Phoebe' by the hand.

"No, you need to come with me!" The Source/Phoebe said in a whisper.

Cole turned his back and his eyes widened as 'Phoebe' changed into Paige.

"What the hell," he muttered, as the Source smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll see the only one you love, idiot," the Source/Paige said, flaming them out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for the reviews. I am really sorry for the delay. I was working on my other Charmed stories and I confess that I forgot this one a little. We're nearly to end here. Do you have any request? Now it's the time, people. See you next chapter.


End file.
